heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infestation (comics)
Infestation is a comic book crossover published by IDW Publishing, and connecting various of its licensed and original series together. The first crossover was published from January 2011 - April 2011. It consisted of two book-end one-shots, Infestation #1–2, set in the Zombies vs. Robots and CVO universes, and two-issue limited series from the G.I. Joe, Transformers, Ghostbusters, and Star Trek universes. Also, IDW published a digital-only Pocket God tie-in issue in May 2011 which was included in the hardcover book. IDW then released a four-issue epilogue series titled Infestation: Outbreak from June 2011 – September 2011. It picked up on the CVO after the events of Infestation and also introduced the events of the Groom Lake limited series into the same continuity of the CVO. IDW also published a four-issue follow-up series set in the Zombies vs. Robots universe after the events of Infestation, entitled Zombies vs. Robots: UnderCity. The second crossover was published from January 2012 – April 2012. It consisted of two book-end one-shots, Infes2ation #1–2, and two-issue limited series from the G.I. Joe, Transformers: Heart of Steel, Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There were also two one-shots published: Infes2ation: Team-Up, featuring Archie from Groom Lake and Bat Boy from Weekly World News, and Infes2ation: 30 Days of Night. Original series ''Infestation'' #1 Published in January 2011. Written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning with art by David Messina. ''Star Trek: Infestation'' #1-2 Published biweekly in February 2011. Written by Scott Tipton and David Tipton with art by Casey Maloney. ''Transformers: Infestation'' #1-2 Published biweekly in February 2011. Written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning with art by Nick Roche. ''Ghostbusters: Infestation'' #1-2 Published biweekly in March 2011. Written by Erik Burnham with art by Kyle Hotz. ''G.I. Joe: Infestation'' #1-2 Published biweekly in March 2011. Written by Mike Raicht with art by Giovanni Timpano. ''Infestation'' #2 Published in April 2011. Written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning with art by David Messina. ''Infestation: CVO 100-Page Spectacular'' Published in April 2011. A repackaging of older CVO comics. ''Pocket God: Infestation'' #1 Published in digital format only in May 2011. First in print in the Infestation hardcover. Epilogue series ''Zombies vs. Robots: UnderCity'' #1-4 Published monthly from April 2011 - July 2011. Written by Chris Ryall with art by Mark Torres. ''Infestation: Outbreak'' #1-4 Published monthly from June 2011 - September 2011. Written by Chris Ryall and Tom Waltz with art by David Messina. Second series ''Infes2ation'' #1 Published in January 2012. Written by Duane Swierczynski with art by David Messina. ''Infes2ation: Transformers'' #1-2 Published biweekly in February 2012. Written by Chuck Dixon with art by Guido Guidi. The series takes place in a different Transformers universe than Transformers: Infestation. ''Infes2ation: Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron'' #1-2 Published biweekly in February 2012. Written by Paul Crilley with art by Valerio Schiti. ''Infes2ation: Team-Up'' #1 Published in February 2012. Written by Chris Ryall with art by Alan Robinson. It is a humorous take on the event and features Archie from Groom Lake and Bat Boy from Weekly World News. ''Infes2ation: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1-2 Published biweekly in March 2012. Written by Tristan Jones with art by Mark Torres. ''Infes2ation: G.I. Joe'' #1-2 Published biweekly in March 2012. Written by Mike Raicht with art by Valentine de Landro. ''Infes2ation: 30 Days of Night'' #1 Published in April 2012. Written by Duane Swierczynski with art by Stuart Sayger. ''Infes2ation'' #2 Published in April 2012. Written by Duane Swierczynski with art by David Messina. Collected editions The series has been collected into a number of trade paperbacks: Preludes *''CVO: Covert Vampirirc Operations'' (collects CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations #1 and CVO: Artifact #1-3, 116 pages, October 2004, ISBN 978-1-932382-40-2) *''CVO: Rogue State'' (collects CVO: Rogue State #1-5, 120 pages, August 2005, ISBN 978-1-932382-93-8) *''CVO: African Blood'' (collects CVO: African Blood #1-4, 108 pages, April 2008, ISBN 978-1-60010-210-3) *''Complete Zombies vs. Robots'' (collects Zombies vs. Robots #1-2 and Zombies vs. Robots vs. Amazons #1-3, 160 pages, August 2008, ISBN 978-1-60010-328-5) *''Groom Lake'' (collects Groom Lake #1-4, 124 pages, October 2009, ISBN 978-1-60010-536-4) *''Zombies vs. Robots: Aventure'' (collects Zombies vs. Robots: Aventure #1-4, 104 pages, September 2010, ISBN 978-1-60010-717-6 ) Original series *''Infestation, Vol. 1'' (collects Infestation #1, Transformers: Infestation #1-2, and G.I. Joe: Infestation #1-2, 132 pages, August 2011, ISBN 978-1-60010-977-5) *''Infestation, Vol. 2'' (collects Star Trek: Infestation #1-2, Ghostbusters: Infestation #1-2, and Infestation #2, 128 pages, August 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-003-0) *''Infestation'' (collects Infestation #1-2, Transformers: Infestation #1-2, G.I. Joe: Infestation #1-2, Star Trek: Infestation #1-2, Ghostbusters: Infestation #1-2, and Pocket God: Infestation #1, 260 pages, December 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-106-8) Epilogue series *''Zombies vs. Robots: UnderCity'' (collects Zombies vs. Robots: UnderCity #1-4, 104 pages, October 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-073-3) *''Infestation: Outbreak'' (collects Infestation: Outbreak #1-4, 104 pages, December 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-107-5) Category:IDW Publishing titles Category:2011 comic debuts